


Hard Trade

by Liala



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: "Hard trade", F/M, Flirting, Hand Jobs, I'm sorry got carried away, Innuendo, Light-Hearted, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Evelyn have been a couple for over a month, but they are cursed with the worst kind of luck.  Interruptions.  After a long day of meetings they find some time to steal away and seek some release.  Cullen instructs her on the finer points of a "hard trade."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Trade

**Author's Note:**

> Kmeme prompt: F!Trevelyan/ Cullen
> 
> Cullen shows her how he likes to be touched. 
> 
> \+ early relationship/pre-sex  
> \+ vocal Cullen / praising  
> \+ "hands on" instructing from Cullen   
> \+ light banter/flirting/teasing while he's getting jerked off
> 
>  
> 
> \+ no fumbly!Cullen or fumbly!Inquisitor   
> \+ no degradation/name slurs

“Finally I never thought the meeting would end!”

“Well if our illustrious leader was no so distracted…”

“Cullen!” chided Eve Trevelyan “I am wounded by that accusation. I was working tirelessly…”

“On what?” he laughed heartily, holding the door for her into the main hall. “Trade routes? Scavenging?”

“Plans of action.” She smiled teasingly, her gentlemanly Commander escorting her to her chambers. “In fact Commander there are some suggestions I have for the future that I require some assistance with. Are you free now?” she raised her eyebrow invitingly.

“I do believe I can spare some time, I am a master strategist after all. Unless you require another demonstration?”

Entering the tower to her office, the cool wind sneaked through the unfinished brickwork, hissing drafts catching every bare piece of skin like a kiss of ice. Eve felt her heart thud in her chest, blood thrumming through her veins. It had been a month since Cullen had kissed her on the battlements, their flirting finally breaking his resolute focus and propriety. For many nights she had replayed the scene over in her mind. His strong arms encasing her, warm breath on cold lips, passion and fire. When they had broken apart he held her close searching for her response, she surmised most women would have been offended, all she wanted was more.

 _“A kiss? That was what I wanted.”_ She smiled remembering her tease.

The month they had been courting had flown by quicker than the clock at a whorehouse. Stolen kisses on the battlements, fleeting conversations between meetings and missions. But the fervour was still strong, their desire rising as it consumed them. Skyhold was alive with rumours, Cullen surmised as long as it was harmless, let them be distracted from the dire state the world was in. Maker she wanted to discover what was hidden under that plate armour. Climbing the stairs, the soft clinking of metal on metal was only broken by a soft groan as she bent to retrieve her key from her boot.

“Maker’s breath.” He cursed appraising her ass. Unlocking the door she led him inside locking it tightly, she left the key in so that it may slow any intruders. The Maker cursed them with constant interruptions. But not today. Today she wanted him for a few hours, a few measly hours to hold him close and forget that the hole in the sky existed.

“So what trade route did you have in mind Eve?” he raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Eve felt bold leaning in her tongue grazing his lip scar “One with extremely rich benefits…” she let her hand trail down his chest to his breeches. “…and greater rewards.”

“It sounds certainly interesting, but what of communication?”

“Oh I’m sure I can get my point across.” She tugged him close pulling him into a kiss, demanding like his own. Her tongue traced his lip. He gasped allowing her to delve deeper as she pushed him back to the bed.

“Maker, it seems like a good offer, but I need a little more convincing.” With practiced ease he flipped them her body falling back onto the bed, with ease he discarded his chest plate before framing her body with his own. “I think I need a little more persuading?” he laughed, the melodic sound filling her soul.

He trailed soft kisses down her neck, alternating nips with sucking, strong enough to leave a mark. Tracing her finger along his collarbone he growled as she refocused his gaze on her lips, her finger tipping his chin. “I believe you wished to negotiate?”

“Ah yes.” he sealed her with a searing kiss, their bodies crushed together as she wrapped her legs around his hips drawing him closer, his growl forming as a low rumble in his chest as she ground against his hardening erection. Hands ran through his hair dragging him closer her nails raking his scalp as she revelled under his touch, his cock driving her crazy against the tight fabric of her trousers. Pushing him gently she rolled him onto his back resuming the kiss as she trailed her hands down his body, gently fingers teasing the outline of his cock.

“I can certainly see you have a persuasive argument.”

“Certainly Commander, but it seems there could be a problem.” She bit her lip teasingly. “Perhaps I could offer some aid.” She tentatively pulled a lace open from his breeches seeking his approval before continuing.

“Yes, it would certainly relieve pressure, but tell me Inquisitior, do you know how to aid the situation?”

“Oh yes Commander,” she giggled freeing his hardened member. “But not this particular route, it seems to be rather a large problem. Perhaps you could advise?”

“Of course,” using his teeth he eased each finger of his glove loose before casting the leather aside. Taking her hand in his own, he wrapped her delicate fingers around the base of his length hissing at the contact. “See to relive this problem, some pressure should be applied. Just like that.” He squeezed her fingers to a pressure he liked, groaning under her touch. “Then you just need to encourage the situation along…Oh Maker.”

Cullen moaned under her touch as she pumped him tentatively, his hand ghosting her own, keeping a constant pressure. She smiled nibbling his neck and ear as she continued to stroke his velvet shaft, his eyes closed as he savoured her touch.

“Tighter,” he growled, gripping her hand harder. “Maker yes.” He hissed as she moved faster, the first droplet of cum coating her hands adding a slickness to her touch. With growing confidence she pumped his shaft harder as his hips thrust up into her touch.

“Impatient are we?” she purred slowing her movements.

“No…yes…I mean...don’t stop.” Cullen gasped, his cheeks stained red as his hand moved hers faster, his hips meeting each stroke, fucking her hand as she focused on pleasuring him.

“Maker Cullen, you feel so good.”

“You feel fantastic, Eve.” He called grabbing her with his free hand pulling her in for a kiss. “Sweet maker, keep going, it feels fucking fantastic.” He praised between heated kisses, the finesse replaced by something primal. “I’m going to come!” he grit out his body tensing as hot jets of his seed coated her hand and his stomach. Panting heavily she gave his a moments break as his eyes refocused. With deliberate licks she cleaned up his seed relishing the taste as Cullen watched mesmerised.

“I’d say negotiations were successful.” She chuckled as he pulled her into and embrace his hand slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

“Yes, but I think you should hear my counter argument.” He kissed her forehead affectionately. Deft fingers tracing the edge of her breeches, fingers dipping lower. “Unless you care to advise?” he questioned, voice heavy with lust.

“Gladly…” as she guided his hands to work.

A heavy knocking burst their bubble.

“Inquisitor, I must speak with you regarding some reported Venatori skirmishes.”

“Void take whoever keeps interfering. I’m talking to you maker!” cursed Eve, readjusting her clothing as Cullen did the same. “I’m coming!” she called as they made their way to the door, Cullen hiding his suspicious stains under armour once again.

Unlocking the door, they came upon a rather disgruntled Cassandra, pacing back and forth with a fistful of papers.

“Ah finally, I thought you had climbed out the window again.”

Eve rolled her eyes. “I was just discussing negotiations with the Commander.”

“Yes I’m afraid we were faced with an impasse. There is interference from other parties.” Smiled Cullen with a knowing wink. “Until later, perhaps we could, address the problem, mutually.”

“I would like that Commander.”

“Till tonight.” He kissed her hand nodding to the Seeker.

“Ugh.” She snorted.


End file.
